This invention relates to a device for positioning the stance of a golfer to improve the consistency of his or her swing. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for holding the golfer's leading foot stable during a golf club swing, especially when the golfer is driving the ball. It should be noted that the leading foot is the left foot for a right-handed golfer. Stability at the front part of the leading foot for proper shifting of the weight of the golfer during a hitting motion is important. A stable leading foot allows the golfer to address the ball correctly and to drive the ball farther than if the golfer moves the front part of his leading foot during the swing.
The present invention keeps the golfer's leading foot in place by providing a device that is attached to the bottom of the heel of a golf shoe and stabilizes the golfer's foot through the use of a single peg or spike that extends downwardly from the heel of the golf shoe into the ground. This spike prevents lifting and twisting of the front part of the leading foot during a club swinging action.